Doing Right By You From Now On:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: This happens after the mini-celebration at "The Boar's Nest", This is how I imaged how the episode, "Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Duke" ends, Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions, & thoughts on this one, IT'S COMPLETED! IT's a "BO & LUKE" Duke & "ANY" story.


_* Author's Note: This happens after mini celebration at "The Boar's Nest, in the episode "Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Duke".*_

_**Doing right by you from now on:**_

**The Dukes were making their way home from their favorite hangout, "The Boar's Nest", Luke was back to his old self again, after drinking some water from Hazzard County Pond, laced with a chemical in it.**

**As they were riding in their famous Racecar, "The General Lee", Luke couldn't help but feel so guilty for the hell he put his family through. The Handsome Brunette Duke said thinking to himself silently.**

_Luke (thinking to himself): They are still scared of me, I can feel it, I got to show them that I am back, & that I am gonna protect them until the day I die._

**It was still early by the time they got home, Daisy, Jesse, & Bo were all surprised that Luke mumbled about having a headache, & went to his bedroom, & shut the door.**

**Daisy looked over to her uncle, who always have love & wisdom, to share, but this time, he doesn't, she ran into his arms, crying, & he hugged her tightly.**

**Daisy said this crying her eyes out on her uncle's shoulder, & said this to her uncle.**

Daisy (crying on her uncle's shoulder): Luke is never gonna be himself again, even though he is back to his old self, what are we gonna do, Uncle Jesse, huh, how are we suppose to help Luke?!

**He was comforting her, & he said this to her soothingly.**

Jesse (soothingly, as he hugged Daisy): I don't know, Baby, I don't how we are gonna help Luke, maybe we all should let him work this out for himself.

**He looked over to his youngest nephew, indicating with an open arm, to come join him & Daisy, then he let out his emotions, & the elderly Duke had to be strong as he held his young niece & nephew tightly, if he wants his family back together stronger than ever.**

**Meanwhile, Luke was getting ready for bed, he just wants to rest to get rid of his headache, he laid his head on his pillow, & then all of sudden, emotion overtook the oldest Duke Boy, & he said crying as he prays to himself, silently, so his family don't hear him.**

Luke (crying, as he silently prays to himself): Please, Lord, please help me make things right with my family, they are such good people, I don't want them to be hurt anymore, & I want them be proud of me.

**He composed himself, & went to sleep, not feeling to having dinner, he wants everything to be ok, & not worry his family anymore.**

**The next morning, during Breakfast, things seemed normal around the Duke Farm, & everyone was talking about their day, as they were doing it, Luke said silently thinking to himself.**

_Luke (silently thinking to himself): Maybe, I can convince them, that all is okay with me & that they don't have to worry about me._

**They all went on with their plans for what to do around the farm, & they all were getting the chores done, so they don't have to worry about it that evening.**

**During their time in the fields, Bo was watching his older cousin, he could tell that something was bothering him, he could never hide or keep a secret from him, & he said this to his uncle with a worried expression on his face.**

Bo (worried): I am worried about Luke, Uncle Jesse; I don't think he will be ok, until he lets us in, on what is going on with him.

**Jesse nodded in agreement, with his younger nephew, & he said this with confidence.**

Jesse (confident): I know, Bo, I am worried about him too, & so is Daisy, but we can't overpower him, pressure or bully him into talking with us, he has to do it on his own.

**The young handsome blond Duke nodded, & they went back to join Luke in finishing up work in their fields before nightfall.**

**The next couple of days things were the same, Bo & Jesse went to get some feed for the animals, in Atlanta, & Luke was sitting on the Front Porch, with his back to a post, not really noticing anything, he is enjoying the beautiful afternoon in front of him, she just stood there & watched him.**

**She cleared her throat, & said with a smile to her older cousin.**

Daisy (smiling): Hey there, Sugar, How about some of my famous triple Chocolate, & Peanut Butter Chip Cookies with some milk?

**He looked up at her & smiled, he nodded his head, "yes", & she smiled too, knowing that getting to his stomach was the way to go.**

**She brought a plate of the famous cookies, with a glass of milk, she set it besides him, & he took a cookie & munched on it, then he took a sip of milk, he said smiling to his pretty cousin.**

Luke (smiling): Thanks, Daisy.

**The Duke Beauty smiled, grateful that she could do something for her older cousin, & "brother, she said smiling to Luke.**

Daisy (smiling): You are more than welcome, Sugar.

**The next night, the Dukes had no idea that this is night for a confrontation; Luke said this announcing to his family.**

Luke (announcing): I am leaving, I need to have a place of my own, I need to think about what has happened in the last couple of months, & I don't want you guys to go through another round of hell because of me.

**His family couldn't believe what they were hearing, & Bo said this pleading to his older cousin, who was like a "brother" to him.**

Bo (pleading): No, don't you leave, Luke, we need to talk this out, please, please stay!

**That broke Luke's heart, & he was holding back his emotions, & he said as his voice cracking.**

Luke (voice cracking): No, I made up my mind.

**Then he got up, threw his napkin down, went outside to get some fresh air, the door, & slammed shut behind him.**

**Jesse decided to not let it drop, he was patient with Luke through the whole ordeal, & he nodded to Daisy & Bo, & they all went after their love one.**

**They found him in the middle of the backyard, & Bo indicated with his hand to his cousin, & uncle to stay back, that he would handle it.**

**He went over to his older cousin, & wrapped his arms around Luke's Midsection, & asked this with concern.**

Bo (concern): What is the real reason behind you wanting to leave, Luke?

**The handsome Brunette Duke sighed, as he felt his younger cousin's strong arms wrapped around him, he said this sighing.**

Luke (sighing): The farm is getting to big for me, I need my own space, to think, & have time to myself.

**Bo knew that Luke was lying to him, & he said this to his older cousin, now angry.**

Bo (angry): Now that is lie, Luke, You love this farm as much as me, & Daisy do, maybe more, so damn it, tell me the truth, Luke, we never lied to each other, & we aren't gonna start now!

**Luke now angry trying to break free of Bo's grip, but Bo refused to let go, he said this in heated anger towards his younger cousin.**

Luke (angry): I told you my reason, if you don't want to believe me that's fine, Bo, but you don't know anything on how I am feeling!

**Bo shouted this to his older cousin.**

Bo (shouting): Then tell me, so I can understand!

**Luke tried to break free of Bo's loving grasp, Daisy was gonna go stop what's gonna happen, before something bad happens, Jesse stopped her, knowing full well, that Bo has the situation in control. They watched with tears in their eyes.**

**Luke suddenly stopped struggling, he & Bo fell to the ground, the handsome older Duke Boy just leaned against Bo, & started to cry.**

Luke (crying, as he leaned against Bo): I feel so guilty for everything I put you all through, especially you, Bo, I mean, I could've killed you, if the stuff didn't wear off.

**Bo nodded in understanding, knowing what is troubling his older cousin; he comforted him, & encouraged him to continue.**

**Luke continued to cry, as he does, he feels better, & he says this continuing.**

Luke (crying as he continues): If anything would have happen to y'all, because of me, I would never forgive myself.

**Bo nodded & shhhing him, telling that everything has ended well, that he, Daisy, & Jesse are ok, & they are glad that Luke is ok.**

**Luke composed himself a little, & he said sniffling, which tugged at Bo's heart.**

Luke (sniffling): I just want y'all to be proud of me, & I promise for here now end, I am gonna do right by you, Daisy, & Uncle Jesse.

**Bo waited until Luke composed himself & he said this smiling.**

Bo (smiling): You always do right by us, we are very proud of you, Luke, No more feeling guilty, Luke, I love you so much, Cousin.

**He gave a Luke a hug, & he said this smiling at his older cousin.**

Bo (smiling, as he hugged Luke): Deal, Luke?

**He gave Luke one of his famous grins, Luke looked at Bo, he couldn't help smile, & he said nodding his head in agreement with Bo, smiling, as he hugged him back.**

Luke (smiling & nodding as he hugged Bo): Deal, Cousin, I love you so much too, Cousin.

**Daisy & Jesse saw that it was clear to come over to them, & Daisy said through her tears, as she hugging her older cousin.**

Daisy (smiling through her tears, as she hugged Luke): I love you so much, Sugar.

**Luke let out some fresh tears, as he said as he hugged his beautiful cousin, smiling.**

Luke (fresh tears fell down his face, smiling): I love you too, Baby.

**Then Jesse wrapped his arms around his oldest nephew, & Luke considers it his "Emotional" Safety Net, there was no words exchange between an uncle & nephew, A "Father" & a "Son". He just let Luke cry out his tears, until there was no more.**

**They went inside arms entangle around each other's waists, smiling for the 1****st**** time in days, they finished their dinner, & dessert, & went to bed without further problems, it was a peaceful night in Hazzard County, for once, but it might not last long.**

End of: Doing right by you From now on.

_*** Balladeer: I don't about you, but I liked how Bo handled Luke, It shows you that he really matured in his 26 years of existence, don't you agree, y'all?***_


End file.
